


HP Drabbles

by nellasera



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dark!Hermione, Enemies With Benefits, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Head Boy Draco Malfoy, Head Girl Hermione Granger, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Humor, M/M, Post-Canon, Post-War, Serial Killers, Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:47:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26602429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nellasera/pseuds/nellasera
Summary: A collection of pieces for drabbles, double drabbles, and the occasional pentadrabble; a mix of themes, genres, and settings, and a mix of pairings.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger/Tom Riddle, Pansy Parkinson/Ginny Weasley, Percy Weasley/Oliver Wood
Comments: 5
Kudos: 41





	1. I Hate You (Dramione)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Welcome to my drabble collection for HP. Tags/pairings/etc will be added as new works are added. 
> 
> !Ratings are included on each individual work, as are any additional warnings.!
> 
> Enjoy :)
> 
> Pairing: Dramione  
> Rating: M  
> Setting: Post-War  
> Prompt: Hate  
> Warnings: Sex

“I hate you,” she says to him the first time, after the ceremony and far too many drinks and slipping away to an abandoned room where she’s already begun unbuttoning his dress shirt.

“I hate you,” she reminds him the second time, as she wraps a leg around his waist and presses herself as closely as possible in an empty corridor after yet another wedding.

“I— _oh—_ I do hate you,” she sighs the third time, as he sinks into her and his lips graze her neck.

“Thou doth protest too much, Granger,” Malfoy murmurs, fingers tightening on her hip.


	2. The Second Option (Dramione)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Dramione  
> Rating: T  
> Setting: Post-War  
> Prompt: Talk  
> Warnings: Sexual Themes

The lift clanged, the doors slid open, and Hermione was confronted with the sight of Draco Malfoy.

She felt herself flush, but after a surprised pause she stepped in, head high. She didn’t need to look at him to know that he was smirking. She heard his grin in his voice. “Well, Granger. Should we talk about the spectacular time we had last night, or pretend it didn’t happen?”

“The second option.”

“Suit yourself,” he drawled, leaning closer to press the button. Hermione aggressively tried not to notice that the first two buttons of his shirt were undone.

Stupid Malfoy.


	3. Intern (Perciver)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Perciver (Percy x Oliver)  
> Rating: G  
> Setting: Modern AU  
> Prompt: Regret  
> Warnings: None

_What_ he’d been thinking when he’d hired Oliver Wood as an intern, he didn’t know.

Well. Okay. Maybe he hadn’t been thinking much. Maybe Oliver had smiled and Percy’s brain had gone momentarily blank. But the point was that Oliver was messy and careless, and Percy valued order and cleanliness. It was important. They worked in a _museum_.

Just looking at Oliver's desk made Percy want to scream. Or organize it himself.

One morning, Oliver came in and gave him that stupid, _stupid_ smile.

Percy gave him a curt nod.

He was _not_ falling for the jock intern. He wasn’t.


	4. Early Morning Quidditch (Pansy x Ginny)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Ginsy (Pansy x Ginny)  
> Rating: G  
> Setting: Post-War  
> Prompt: Watch  
> Warnings: None

“I can’t believe you dragged me to this,” grumbled Daphne, sliding into the seat beside Pansy. The Holyhead Harpies and their opponents were already on the field warming up; the sun was coming up over the stadium, and Pansy slipped on her sunglasses against the rising rays.

“And it’s so early.”

“I have season tickets,” said Pansy.

“Yeah, that’s what I don’t get,” said Daphne. “I didn’t know you even _liked_ Quidditch that much.”

Pansy’s mouth twitched, but she didn’t reply, her eyes following a certain red-head tossing the Quaffle with her teammates.

No. It wasn’t Quidditch that Pansy liked.


	5. Say That Again (Dramione)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Dramione  
> Rating: G  
> Setting: Head Boy/Girl AU  
> Prompt: Forget  
> Warnings: None

He’d frozen after she said it, his back still to her.

Hermione cringed, wishing she could suck the words back in. Was she some sort of masochist? The school year was almost over. She could have just kept it quiet until then.

“Forget it,” she said, moving swiftly toward her staircase.

But Malfoy was quicker. He turned, stepping into her path, eyes blazing down at her in a way that made her distinctly warm. “No,” he insisted. “Say that again, Granger.”

“I—I think I might—fancy you,” she mumbled, wanting to disappear.

He cupped her jaw, eyes blazing brighter.


	6. Insanity (Tomione)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Tomione  
> Rating: T  
> Setting: Muggle AU? Serial killer/Bonnie and Clyde-esque.  
> Prompt: Insanity  
> Warnings: Dark!Hermione, Serial Killers, Murder

The courtroom proceedings are momentarily drowned out as Hermione remembers the moment just before they were apprehended, as they were both standing over their latest victim.

“They’re coming,” she had said, harshly. “What now?”

“We’re not in our right mind,” he had told her, eyes gleaming and voice smooth like silk. “Remember that, love, and we’ll walk free.”

And the judge asks: “How do you plead?”

Their lawyer says: “Not guilty. We plead insanity.”

And Hermione keeps her eyes wide and scared, but inside she is viciously triumphant, and she knows Tom is too.

Everything is going according to plan.


	7. Honey (Dramione)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Dramione  
> Rating: G  
> Setting: Post-War, 8th Year  
> Prompt: Honey  
> Warnings: None

* * *

He’d always thought them darker, her eyes.

But now he saw differently. Draco Malfoy saw everything differently nowadays, which was why he was physically close enough to Hermione Granger to even consider the color of her eyes at all.

They’d always appeared to be a deep, dark brown. But here, near the library window, with afternoon sunlight filtering in through the panes, Draco could see that he’d been wrong. They were lighter. Like honey.

Her curls formed a wild frame around her face. She began to chew absentmindedly on the end of her quill.

Draco really needed to look away now.

But he didn’t. Maybe he couldn’t.

Eventually, she glanced up. Draco started and hastily averted his gaze .

She didn’t say anything. She only lightly cleared her throat and, after a few moments, Draco heard the careful scratching of a quill, a signal that it was safe for him to glance up again.

Granger’s head was bowed low as she wrote; a delicate blush tinged her cheeks.

She’d noticed.

She’d noticed him staring and she hadn’t punched him in the nose or hexed him.

In fact, she seemed rather—flustered .

Draco fought a smile and ducked back to his essay.


End file.
